


The Moon Lies Fair

by Estirose



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Erion wants to make sure Yuelia isn't homesick.(Spoilers for the end of the main game and for the Origin Island storyline.)





	The Moon Lies Fair

"Do you miss your home?" Erion asked her girlfriend, Yuelia. "Giving up... well...." Yuelia was still kind of a demigoddess. They were sitting on the roof of their joint home, admiring the stars. Sometimes Erion missed her little attic room, but the sight was so much better in this place next to Falcon's Hangar.

Yuelia gazed up at the sky, where Lunares brightened the night. "Sometimes."

Her tone was distant, maybe a bit fond. Erion had to wonder what she was thinking of, how she was coping with life in Castele.

"But I can come home to visit, and I can see mom." Yuelia leaned back. "My life is here, now."

True, they could go and visit Celestia, Divinius, and Noelia as often as she wanted, Erion realized. They could go to the Starlight Garden on Lunares, they could go to Origin Island. She, too, had a soft spot for both locations, though she had to admit she liked the adventures on Origin Island better.

"You just gave up so much." She had felt alone the first time she'd moved into the attic, but that was nothing compared to what had to be quite a change between Lunares and Yuelia's new home.

"And I gained so much more." Yuelia's smile was gentle and sunny, Erion noticed, as she leaned towards Erion. "Don't feel bad for me."

"I'll try not to." Erion smiled back at her, before drawing her near and kissing her. Lunares' loss was her gain, and if Yuelia felt at home, who was she to argue?


End file.
